In a substrate-holding apparatus with which a lithography apparatus or another apparatus is equipped, good flatness of a substrate needs to be maintained to focus exposure light accurately.
PTL 1 discloses that the upper surface of a chuck is divided into rectangular sections by using a support portion that includes two convex portions and a concave portion therebetween. PTL 1 discloses that gas in the concave portion is exhausted to hold a substrate, and the amount of gas that is supplied to and exhausted from the rectangular sections is controlled in accordance with the result of measurement of the flatness of the substrate held, so that the flatness of the substrate is corrected.